


They Say

by CleeCheers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Scarred Bucky, Scarred Steve, Unplanned Pregnancy, more tags tba, scarred Kristina, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleeCheers/pseuds/CleeCheers
Summary: Soulmate AU: Steve and Bucky had their Soul Marks, but they also had another they shared. She was a small thing, with a rather unfortunate heart condition. Kristina Mizner.  See  inside for further details! Rating Subject to change.





	1. What The Heart Wants

**Author's Note:**

> See End Notes for More Details

They say that when you die, your life flashes before your eyes.

~•~•~•~•~

_A small girl giggling, a mother's love, a father protection. The pain that came with a heart that was slowly fading. Crying in the dark were no one could hear her._

_She was lost in her own despair._

_Marks appearing on her body when she turned 16. Looking High and low, it took nearly 2 years for her to find them. One average high, skinny build, clearly having been punched in the eye. The other tall and smug as he helped the other man out of an alley. The first moment of seeing them, she knew._

_The memory of eyes widening, they're blue orbs locked on her own. She had always heard stories. She never thought that she would be able to find them. A shy hello escaped her lips, and she saw their smiles. She was finally home._

_~•~•~•~•~_

They say that when you die, you see your soul mates life flash before your eyes.

~•~•~•~•~•~

_“Steve! Hold on!” a petite woman ran after a man not much taller then she. Steve was dragging her along as she finally jerked her hand from his, Half bent over as she tried to catch her breath._

_“Shoot! I’m sorry Krissy!” Steve rushed back and helped her stand straight, a soft kiss planted on her lips. She huffed but returned the kiss._

_“You need to slow down, I can’t go as fast as the two of you…..” he could see the heartbreak in her eyes and held up close. It wasn’t fair to any of them._

_“I love you.”_

_~:~:~:~:~:~_

_Bucky swung the woman up in his arms, stealing a breathtaking kiss from her lips. Once she pulled back gasping for air she realized what he was wearing, “Bucky….. Don’t you look dashing!”_

_There was a smug smile on his face as he backed her up against the wall, her legs wrapping tightly around his hips to keep close to him. “Well…. You did mention something about loving a man in uniform.”_

_“God I love you Bucky….” not giving him a moment to reply she sealed her lips over his. It had been the first time he’d taken her all the way, and oh did she love it._

~•~•~•~•~•~

They say that you see the face you’ll see when you meet in another life.

That’s what they say…

Too bad they were wrong…

~:~:~:~:~:~

_“I love you.” Blue eyes looked down at her before they retreated. They faces fading as she was left with only the darkness that came with death._

~:~:~:~:~:~

Cold. That was all she could feel. The memories were done. They walked away and she couldn’t see anything but the dark, The darkness turned to fear as she left her life slipping away.

She was doomed to be alone, for the rest of her lives.

~:~:~:~:~:~

_~_

_~_

_~_

_~_

_~_

_Mark representing Steve:_ _[LINK](https://images.halloweencostumes.com/blog/images/483/741-1/minimalist-posters-for-captain-america-winter-soldier-movie.jpg)(Royal Blue For both) _ _Bucky: Right Wrist  Kristina: Across right thigh like a garter belt_

 _Mark Representing Bucky:_ _[LINK](http://tonobanquetes.com/images/wolf-paw-tattoo-sample/wolf-paw-tattoo-sample-2.jpg)(Red for Both)_ _Steve: Left Shoulder  Kristina: Side boob, left side_

 _Mark Representing Kristina:_ [ _LINK_ ](http://literaturachevere.org/simple-rose-outline/rose-tattoo-1-by-on-tattoos-and-flash-rose-tattoo-1-by-on-simple-rose-outline-drawing/) _Baby Blue for Both) Steve: Right Wrist  Bucky: Right Bicep_


	2. Waking Up Out Of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking Up

A pained gasp left her lips as she jerked up in bed. Woman rushed in and pressed her back to lay down. A strangled cry passed her lips and she left a needle press into her arm before she was forced back into a dreamless sleep.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

All she could feel was pain. Groaning she pressed her hand over her eyes. The light was making her head spin. Her chest felt heavy. 

“Oh good, you're awake!” a man can in that made her head spin.

“Howard?” her voice was nonexistent as she blink rapidly trying to clear her eyes. The man let out and unimpressed snort, “Nope that was my old man. Now care to tell me why I found a body from the second world war in the basement of my childhood home?”

“What?” Frozen? What did he mean Frozen!? “The last thing I remember was my heart stopping….I'm supposed to be dead.”

“Nope not dead. But I would like to know your name since you are kind of staying in my tower.” the man plopped down in the chair next to her a frown maring his brow. Suddenly he snapped and pointed her, “Your Kristina meissner aren't you? Capsickle and that Barnes guys soulmate right? I've seen pictures of you in the shield files I went through few years back. There's even a few pictures of you with my father.”

“You have to be a Stark…. So cocky!” her laugh turned cough as she winced. So laughing was a bad idea after all.

“It was lucky we woke you when we did. Got you a new heart. It will take some time to get used to, but you'll have the best care we can give you.”

“Boss, Agent Coulson would like a word with Miss Mizner. Something about debriefing her?” the voice that echoed around her made her neatly fly off the bed.

“Ya… no. He needs to be on bed rest and Kristina needs no visitors save one.” walking to the bed Stark patted her shoulder. “Saddle up kid. Things are about to get wild.” smirking Tony left the room.

“Umm… hello?” She looked up at the ceiling waiting for the voice to respond.

“Yes ma'am?” This voice was very soothing thankfully.

“I'd rather no one know I'm here…. For now. I want to heal in peace is possible…”

“Of course ma'am. I'll let the medical staff and Mister Stark know.”

Sniffling a bit she let her eyes closed. Tears streamed down her face. She was finally free of her defective heart, put the price you paid? She was oh so very alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	3. Two Months Out

OutFit: [Skirt](http://www.minxsociety.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/06/blue-life-two-slit-skirt-blue-15-189x300.jpg) ~ [Blouse](https://cdn.tobi.com/product_images/md/2/white-kalista-lace-up-blouse.jpg) ~ [Shoes](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/UXwAAOSwMmRal6Ap/s-l300.jpg) ~ [Watch](https://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g3-M00-29-34-rBVaHFZn9TSAcuJ7AACYdBfftuE609.jpg/2016-new-genuine-leather-watch-band-strap.jpg) ~ [Glasses](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS9vwZOYXE6jPP1iWKinchtIusCbF9H4n439hv4bnO211tery8idQ)

 

Kristina hummed as she swayed around the apartment she'd been given. Tony was a very good boy. Sweet as his father, and just as flirtatious. As per her request her being brought back was kept Under Wraps. Or rather her name was. One of the doctors let's slip at a bar that the first person had successfully been woken up from cryo to have a heart transplant.

Said Doctor was promptly fired and forced to sign an agreement that if he ever mention her name, he would be sued up to his eyeballs. Kristina couldn't help but smile. She was finally free. The apartment was just like the one she Steve and Bucky had shared so long ago. It was even in the same building! Not the same room unfortunately, but pretty close.

Dark blonde hair framed her face, will a new pair of smart looking glasses rested on the bridge of her nose. That was one thing she liked about this new age. Women could wear whatever the hell they wanted!

Pulling on one of her new favorite outfits, she grabbed her purse look on a pair of flats and made her way out of the building. At Tony's request, she kept what was, which she thought was called a brain watch? No... Smartwatch! That's what it was. It allowed him to help keep track of her, as well as the doctors to keep track of all of her vitals.

Humming she walked the streets sigh a smile. So much had changed, but she remembered each street. Each alley she ran down in the past.

~•~•~•~•~•~

Starbucks! While she couldn't have the coffee she loved having the hot teas. It was a cool morning and she loved it. Before she'd been too afraid to stay in any air less than 80°, getting sick was not an option back then.

Sitting out in the morning air calmed her soul. There was a beating in Steve's soul mark on her thigh. Maybe his soul had finally been reborn… what rotten luck! She was old enough to be his mother it that was the case!

Sitting back in her chair she propped her right leg up on the chair across from her. The light blue band around her thigh pulsing. Gently she brushed her fingers over it. “I'll love you…”

“In another life….” startled she nearly dropped her drink down her front. Before her stood a man that she knew all too well. Her breath caught in her throat as she tired to calm down.

All but leaping from the chair she threw herself at him, arms wrapped tightly around his neck and her nose tucked under his jaw.

“Hello Doll Face.” the man had a look of confusion as he said it. Something was wrong, but still he held her close, so she didn't care.

“James….” she touched his cheek and rested her forehead against his.

“Who is James… who are you??”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So this story was inspired a lot by Lexiepexie08, along with a multitude of others I've recently come across. I loved the idea of Steve and Bucky having another soul mate. So sweet and I hope that you all like this! I’m going to do this like I do my other stories with flashbacks. It will start just after The Winter Soldier Ends. Like just after Bucky leaves the museum ends.


End file.
